The Legend of How Sasuke Became Emo
by Navya
Summary: This is, well, the legend of how Sasuke Uchiha became emo. It is a great epic tale. Ish. It shows the many stages that Sasuke goes through before he becomes emo. Prep, jock, Naruto, vampire, geek, and many many more! Enjoy!
1. A Preppy Start

Chapter 1:

Everybody knows that Itachi killed his entire clan except for Sasuke, right? But how did Sasuke become emo? He didn't just wake up one day and say:

"Hey, you know what? I'm going to become emo. I have nothing better to do, so why not?"

No. He didn't. I'm quite sure that he didn't. So I'm here to relate to you the ancient tale, passed down through generations of my family (not really), of how Sasuke became emo.

'_sigh my family is dead, except for a homicidal maniac. What do I do? Before I become stronger physically, I must become stronger mentally and emotionally. I need to find who I truly am. I need to find myself.'_ Sasuke thought to himself on the way to the Academy. _'This is the beginning of my last year at the Academy, so I need to do this quickly.'_

"Oh! Oh! It's Sasuke! It's Sasuke!" A bunch of giggling girls started fiddling with their hair and making sure they looked presentable.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. But then he was hit with an idea. _'I'm already called a pretty boy…what if I became a prep? Hey…that could actually work!'_

And with that inspiration in mind he sped off to the Konoha Mall.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you going? You can't just skip class! Sensei will kill you!" His adulating fans yelled out after him.

Sasuke entered the mall confidently. All of the shopkeepers knew him, so they really care if he was skipping school or riding a sparkling pink unicorn. They called out greetings and Sasuke waved at each. But he never changed his course. He had a destination in mind: Abercrombie and Fitch.

The annoyingly loud bass emanating from Abercrombie reached Sasuke's ears painfully when he was about ten metres away. He resisted the urge to curse profusely and cover his ears when he entered the shop and went straight to the guys section. He tried on several clothes, bought a few, and headed to Hollister. Same pattern. Satisfied with his shopping, he went back home and changed into a BRAND-NAME (gaspeth!) polo and jeans. But something was just not right. His hair. It was…well…not preppy! So…off to the salon! Dun-da-da-dum!

He raced to the salon at top speed, thinking of the preppy haircut that he was about to get. He strode into the beauty parlor and slapped a few currency notes onto the counter.

"I want a preppy haircut and I want it now!" Sasuke demanded to the platinum blonde, boob-a-licious stylist.

She scrutinized him carefully. "Hmm…vell. I am thinking zat you are in need of an emo haircut. It vould suit you vell. I am forgein, but ze emos from my country resemble you. You need to go emo instead of…how you say…preppy."

"No. I want to be preppy. Only loooooooser like Shino are emo. I want to be ME, not SHINO!"

"Zis Shino you speak of eez not a loooooooser like you am saying he eez. But, I am just a lowly stylist. sigh you shall be prep." And with that she dragged him over to a chair and got to work.

**So...what did you think? Please review this and be BRUTAL! Give me ideas and such, or whatever you deem appropriate. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Navya**


	2. Prep and a New Idea

Chapter 2:

Where were we when we left off? Sasuke was running from a giant panda, right? No? Oh! Wrong story!

Platinum-blonde-boob-a-licious-hair-stylist-girl had just finished Sasuke's preppy hairstyle. And now it is the next day. The Academy! Onward!

Sasuke strode prep-like into the Academy, turning a lot of heads as he walked in his BRAND-NAME (oh my!) polo, khakis, and dressy-ish shoes. His fan-girls giggled like crazy weasels when they saw him and blushed like mad fish (I think those are the weirdest similes I've ever used in my life).

"H-hey. Um…Sasuke? You look really nice today…" One shy fan-girl said.

Sasuke gave her a mega-watt grin and continued his walk to the classroom. Some guys snickered, but Sasuke didn't notice this. All that was on his mind was the possibility that he had finally found himself.

He hadn't.

But of course, he did not realize this. He was too caught up in the moment. Girls fell head over heel at this new Sasuke, his slightly lightened hair making them swoon. Some brave ones even chanced to touch his new hairstyle carefully, as if it were made by the gods.

"Hey Sasuke! What's with the new look?" Some guys asked.

"Just time for a change I guess." He said back to them.

The group of guys rolled their eyes and started to converse among themselves. Naruto came up to Sasuke nervously.

"Hey Sasuke. I really like your new look. It's great-dattebayo!" Naruto said in an abnormally quiet tone.

"Oh! Um. Thank you very much Naruto. Is…er…that a new jumpsuit?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes! Thanks for noticing!" Naruto exclaimed a little bit more confidently.

"Well. I guess I'll see you around then, Naruto!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

Naruto nodded and scurried off to class. Sasuke continued his strut to class, but when he reached class, he was met with a horrid surprise. Written all over the chalkboard were painful letters scrawled out in obviously a guy's handwriting:

'SASUKE IS A SISSY BOY'

'ARROGANT, WIMPY, AND UGLY! THAT IS SASUKE!'

'FUCK YOU SASUKE AND ALL YOUR PREPPY BITCHINESS!'

Sasuke felt like crying. He had never been so sad in his entire life…excluding the time when Itachi murdered his entire clan…

But he knew that crying would just make his situation worse. All of the girls seemed to like his new look. What about the guys? He didn't want to be teased all of his life. What to do?

During class, Sasuke thought, and thought, and thought some more. He thought for the next week, taking the insults and sniggers as they came. But the girls and a few of the guys, like Naruto, were still nice to him, and that's what made it bearable.

After that long week he decided to go to one of the people who he knew had problems with how they looked: Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" Sasuke called out to her after classes were dismissed.

Sakura looked at her friends with a confused expression, then regained her composure, smirked triumphantly at Ino, and finally went to meet Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke? What can I help you with?" She asked in a cutesy little voice.

"Well…sigh…follow me." Sasuke led her back to his home, formulating his speech in his head.

"Oh! Sasuke! Is this your house?"

"No. It's the stable for my pink unicorn. Yes it's my house!" Sasuke snapped. Then, remembering that preps attempted to be nice to everyone, he softened. "Sorry, I was just—"

"It's alright!" Sakura cut him off brightly.

Sasuke smiled at her and showed her in. She looked around wonderingly, and sat down in a chair.

"So. Sasuke. What did you want me here for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well," Sasuke said as he sat down, "I'm trying to find myself, and I thought that I might be a good prep. So I tried to be preppy. You and the other girls seemed to like my new look, but the guys thought of me as wimpy and such and made fun of me. What should I do?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then replied in a serious-ish tone, "We girls liked it because it was really nice looking on you and it showed a softer side of you. The guys didn't like it and teased you because it was quote unquote 'unmanly'. You need to find the equilibrium. Something that looks nice to the majority of girls and something manly enough to get the guys off of your back."

"Thank you so much Sakura! But what could that be? Hm…"

So they sat there in silence and thought, sometimes throwing random ideas, then dismissing them for one reason of another. After about a half-hour, it hit them. Hit them like a deranged raccoon. (I told you I was having a weird simile day…)

"JOCK!" They both exclaimed.

And jock he would be.

**How was it? Please review! And give me ideas!!! Lots and lots of ideas! **

**Sasuke: Yeah...make me your guinea pig why don't you?**

**Me: Oh! What a nice idea!!! **

**Navya**


End file.
